


Regrets and Reminiscing

by turtlequoises



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manhunt AU, Multi, Pining, Regret, This is mainly just angst and regret, a bit of fluff but mainly just in the memories, hints of mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlequoises/pseuds/turtlequoises
Summary: Dream stands in the stronghold in front of the portal. He needs to enter it and defeat the dragon. That was the whole point of his mission. However was what it took to get here really worth it? He tried to block any past feelings out about what used to be his two best friends but now his hunters, but perhaps the feelings didn’t go away. Perhaps the feelings are still there buried deep in his heart. Perhaps he still cares.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Regrets and Reminiscing

The bitter coldness of the stone walls in the stronghold made the place seem vast with a lack of people and warmth. This was usually the truth except for the lone runner who was wandering through the hallways. His dark green cloak dragged lightly along the floor with its torn edges with faint red stains. The cloak was made to blend in with the forests and to cover his lime green hoodie so it did not attract attention. His distinctive smiley face mask completed this look with its cracks and overall rough look. He didn’t care about how disheveled his appearance looked though.

Dream had only arrived a few minutes ago, however he already had everything he needed. He traveled for months to get here, there was no turning back now. The faint glow from his satchel gave a reminder of his goal. He needed to find the portal room, activate the portal, and defeat the dragon. This seemed simple with only three steps however he knew it was only going to get more difficult with the last step. No one had ever defeated the enderdragon before, in fact it was considered to be illegal and any attempts were punishable by life imprisonment or, in some extreme cases, death.

The masked man was considered a criminal now. Wanted posters with his image were scattered across different villages. There was even a bounty on his head. However there were only two hunters after him, these specific two hunters had in fact taken the job rather quickly and made sure it was only them going after the runner. These two hunters that he used to call his friends. That was in the past now though and he stopped himself from going further into the thought.

After a few minutes of wandering, Dream finally spotted the portal frame in the center of a room. He walked in and lightly kicked away any silverfish that tried to attack. As he walked up the stone stairs, he noticed the portal frame was completely empty. This was slightly disappointing however he had gotten extra supplies in case of this. He reached into his bag and pulled out one of the glowing eyes of ender. The pearl packed with quite a bit of blaze powder. This was a rather rare item and had taken a lot of work to get. The blue aura around the eye appearance gave off a rather beautiful appearance.

Blue. Simply a color that reminded Dream of so much. The color reminded him of the wide oceans he had to travel across on merely a rowboat with the only company being the dolphins that would swim alongside. This color also reminded him of the sky, going back to simpler times when he could rest and simply observe the sky and the shapes of the clouds. However there was one more factor that blue reminded him of. The color blue reminded him of one of the two hunters George.  
He remembered how much George loved the color blue because it stood out so much to him. How George would often collect things that were specifically blue so he could show others. This also reminded him of a time a year or so ago before the hunt and back when things were actually peaceful and better than they are now.

//////////////////////////////////////////

_“Dream!”_

_The sudden calling of his name snapped Dream out of his thoughts. He looked over to see George running to him with a wide grin._

_“Look what I found in a flower field!” George proudly held up a few flowers with various shades of blue._  
_Dream examined the flowers as a soft smile appeared on his face behind the mask._

_“You really love blue, don’t you? Might as well just start calling you blue boy.” Dream lightly teased which earned him a light shove._

_“Hey! I like blue because it's lovely and is clearer and more distinctive than the other colors.” George defended._

_“I know. I’m just messing with you. Oh speaking of blue, I actually made something for you.” Dream remarked as he turned around and dug through a chest._

_George watched with curiosity for a few moments before Dream spun around again. His eyes lit up when he saw a blue leather helmet in Dream’s hands._

_“Do you like it? I know you’ve been wanting one for a while so I traded around until I was able to make one. I was gonna give it to you earlier but well you were busy with the flowers. I figured..” Dream’s words trailed off as he noticed the helmet being moved aside and George wrapped his arms around Dream in a hug._

_“Shut up. It’s perfect and I love it so much. Thank you, Dream.” George spoke up._

_“It was no problem, George. I’m glad you like it.” Dream returned the hug._

_The two hung out for a while after that before parting ways. Dream walking off with a blue flower bracelet and George walking off wearing the blue leather helmet proudly. Their bond was special to them and they knew it wouldn’t be long until they were back at each other’s side again._

///////////////////////////////////////////// 

Dream snapped out of his trance of memory. He looked at the eye of ender in his hand and placed it in one of the slots. The mission was important to him now, he can’t keep letting himself get distracted. However now he felt like he was going back down the path of memory lane. That time with George was special to him, he even still wore the flower bracelet even though the flowers were well withered at this point. He didn’t know why he still kept it. That was in the past and he should have moved on by now. Despite his insistence of moving on, his own thoughts seemed to be against him. He looked around the room in an attempt to change the topic of his thoughts. Eventually his gaze landed on the lava pit underneath the portal frame.

Lava. The mix of orange and red combined to make a deadly yet somehow still beautiful appearance. Even while being a few feet above the lava, Dream could still feel the heat rising from it. He had grown familiar with lava especially over his journey here. Lava was used in building the nether portal, it was used in setting any traps he could, and it was used in the moment of fight or flight where he drank fire resistance and swam through it. Overall he knew lava and how it worked and didn’t think much about the dangers of it. However lava also reminded him of something. The other one of the hunters Sapnap.

Sapnap was a rush of nostalgia for Dream. He had known Sapnap for most of his life and in a way his childhood best friend was like the lava. There was always a flame in Sapnap’s eyes with such life and passion that only increased as he grew up. Along with the fire, there was also a warmth to Sapnap. He remembered it through the lingering hugs they shared over the years. This warmth of safety and remembrance of their past together. He found himself missing that warmth more and more over the past few months. Before he could stop himself from going back down the nostalgia train, another happy memory of a year or so ago appeared in his head.

///////////////////////////////////////////

_This time it was not words but a sudden force knocking him to the ground that made Dream break out of his thoughts. He landed on his back on the grass and looked up to see Sapnap sitting on top of him with a mischievous grin._

_“Hi!” Sapnap spoke up with a giggle._

_“Alright you got me that time.” Dream replied, confirming the win of their last challenge._

_“Yes! That makes it 4-3!” Sapnap leaned down and pulled Dream into a tight hug._

_“Good job, Sap.” Dream returned the hug with neither pulling away for a good few minutes._

_Dream eventually let go and Sapnap stopped as well before rolling over and laying down next to Dream. The warmth was still there as Sapnap grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers._

_“I hope the tackle didn’t break my present for you.” Dream broke the silence._

_“Present?” Sapnap questioned, looking over at the masked man._

_“Yeah lemme check if it’s ok.” Dream reached into his bag and was thankful to see the small box unharmed. He pulled it out and handed it over._

_Sapnap opened the box and the familiar flame in his eyes lit up even more when he saw two flame earrings inside the box. He took them out and carefully put them on._

_“Do you like them? I saw them in the market the other day and just knew you were totally meant to have them. The owner was probably so annoyed that I kept coming back everyday with a new trade to get them. Luckily I finally managed to do it. I hope you do like them. I mean I wasn’t quite sure-” Dream started to ramble._

_“Shush. I love them so much, dude. This is so sweet and I swear I will keep these forever. Thank you so much.” Sapnap cut him off as he pulled him into another hug._

_Dream almost melted into the warmth of Sapnap’s embrace. He hugged him back tightly. This time though Sapnap partially pulled away and started fumbling with something._

_“Stay still. I have an idea.” Sapnap spoke to which Dream listened and let his friend finish his idea._

_After a few moments, Sapnap sat up with an accomplished smile. Dream was confused until he noticed Sapnap was only wearing one of the earrings now. He reached up and felt the light fire shaped metal in his own ear._

_“We can have one each. It’ll be like a friendship bracelet only cooler!” Sapnap remarked._

_“It is cool. Friendship earrings.” Dream agreed as he sat up as well._

_“We’re always gonna be together, right?” Sapnap suddenly asked as he looked up at Dream, his eyes showing slight vulnerability._

_“Of course. I’m with you till the end, Pandas. I promise.” Dream reassured him._

_The two childhood friends stayed together for the remainder of the day until the sun went down. They sadly parted ways but remembered the promise they shared together._

///////////////////////////////////////////

Dream regretted breaking that promise. He really did and it never fully left his head. Despite the past and the desire to move on, he still thought about the now broken promise sealed with their friendship earrings. He still had his even after all this time. The hunter briefly reached up and once again felt the light fire shaped metal in his ear. This earring was special to him and he never let it out of his sight. Even though he knew the special meaning was partially broken.

All of these memory trips kept making him lose sight of his own mission. He worked hard and gave up so much just to get to this point. However he now just stopped and couldn’t stop thinking about his past. Was this all worth it? He gave up his status and his view in society but that didn’t matter much to him. What did matter to him though was giving up the bond he had with George and Sapnap. The trust, the love, the care, all of it was just gone now. Was it really gone though?

The more he thought about it, the more Dream wondered if there were still traces of his own feelings towards them. He knows he loved them in fact he was in love with them but never told them. In fact he only realized his feelings a month before everything went wrong. Maybe he should’ve told them instead of disobeying laws and running off. Perhaps he should’ve turned back early on and maybe they would still take him back and forgive him. He couldn’t be sure what would’ve happened as he can’t change the past.

Footsteps down the hall snapped Dream out of his own thoughts. They were here now and he couldn’t turn back. As he placed the remaining eyes of ender, his thoughts managed to slowly appear again. He knows he can’t change the past but maybe he could change his own actions in the future. Perhaps if he lives through this and defeats the dragon, he could talk to them again. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen but there was a faint spark of hope that had lit in the memories. This spark didn’t go away no matter how much he had tried to bury it. The spark felt like it had always been there and had finally fully remerged.

However now was not the time to reflect on the spark anymore. When the final eye was placed there was an echoing sound that people around for miles could’ve likely heard. The footsteps increased and grew closer to his location. He stood on the final step in front of the portal and gazed into the black void that would take him to the end. For the first time in a while he felt a mixture of emotions. The emotions he had tried to block out all seemed to rise at the same time.

Dream turned around to face the entrance to the room. Within a few seconds, George and Sapnap rushed inside with one wearing a familiar blue leather cap while the other wearing one fire earring. Before they could come any closer, he gave a wave and let himself fall backwards into the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> It is finally done! I’ve had this idea for a while and I finally finished it. It’s rather angsty but I’m glad I finally wrote it. Hope you enjoy!  
> Also I have a twitter now @turtlequoise_  
> So feel free to follow it if you want. Have a lovely day!


End file.
